Fishermen and boaters have often found it desirable to mount lanterns, such as gasoline or kerosene fueled lanterns, on their boats to provide illumination at night. Since most boats do not provide holding means for mounting lanterns, various devices have been devised which are designed to be mounted on a boat for holding a lantern. For example, the following patents disclose various lantern holding devices:
______________________________________ PATENT ISSUED TO DATE ______________________________________ 2,867,403 F. J. Graf January 6,1959 3,652,049 McCowan March 28, 1972 3,844,519 Garrett October 29,1974 3,998,418 Boulanger December 21,1976 ______________________________________
It will be noted that whereas the devices of the above referenced patents provide structures for releasably supporting lanterns, such devices incorporate various complicated clamping and fastening means, and are otherwise unnecessarily complex. Moreover, the devices which make use of structures commonly found on at least some boats, such as oar locks and hand rails, for mounting do not provide for the mounting of the lantern a preselected distance from the boat to decease the chance of fire originating with the lantern being spread to the boat.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a lantern holder for releasably supporting a lantern.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lantern holder which engages and is supported by a boat cleat.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a lantern holder which supports a lantern at a preselected distance from the boat or structure on which the holder is mounted to reduce the risk of fire.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a lantern holder which is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain.